Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a pump, particularly a heat exchange module having serial rotors and a serial pump thereof.
Description of Related Art
Some of current computers are with high performance, a fan driven by a gas cooling system is therefore not enough for these, and a liquid cooling system is further required. A liquid cooling loop includes a heat conductive block and a pump, heat is removed from a heat source via the heat conductive block, and working fluid is driven by the pump to flow in the cooling loop, so heat is removed while the working fluid flows through the heat conductive block.
A conventional liquid cooling system is huge, a design of combination of the pump and the heat conductive block is therefore come up, and the volume of cooling system is thereby decreased. However, there is limited space available on the heat conductive block, and it is difficult to install a large pump thereon, so a high head requirement is not easy to meet.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantage, the present inventor studies related technology and provides a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.